


There is a Place Called Heaven

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Camping, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Professor Blair Sandburg is camping and will find out that his life is going to be turned upside down.  He'll be abducted and saved by a man that claims to be a Sentinel.  Together, the two men will find out where their lives are going.





	There is a Place Called Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvernet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/gifts).

****

  


There is a Place Called Heaven

  


Professor Blair Sandburg was finished teaching his class and was going to be off for the next three days. He couldn’t wait. Blair had planned to go camping all by himself. To other people this might seem dull, but to Blair Sandburg, this was exciting. He was doing some research on his Sentinel studies and found two people with two hyper senses and hoped for one with five, but he knew you don’t always get what you want.

Blair bought a new two man tent, sleeping bag for the cold and an air mattress. He might be roughing it, but as far as Blair was concerned, this was going to be heaven on earth. 

When he arrived at his apartment, he packed for the trip and everything in the trunk of his car. Yes, Blair Sandburg was going to read Sir Richard Burton’s book again for three days. The explorer, not the actor. 

No one needed this trip more than Blair. He had four students that had been hassling him all month and finally he was getting away from them. But not before he had them expelled from the university. Now he could relax and enjoy his time alone.

* * *

Detective Jim Ellison was sitting alone on the sofa in his dad’s cabin in the woods. His dad owned a five bedroom cabin that he loaned out to anyone that needed it. On the back porch was a huge hot tub and there were rocking chairs on the front porch. The cabin was surrounded by lush green grass and lot of trees. And the rain happening lately it only made it greener. Jim Ellison was on leave from the police station he worked at. For some reason his senses were on overload. He could see and hear things he shouldn’t be. He could smell and taste things he shouldn’t be. And his sense of touch made him wonder if he was totally insane. Half the time he couldn’t wear certain clothes. 

Jim had been to three doctors and they all said it was in his head. But when he went to the specialist he didn’t get any better, in fact he was getting worse. So he put in for medical leave and was hiding out at the cabin. Today Jim was feeling like a coward for hiding. 

He heard cars coming up the road and knew it was Simon and Joel in Simon’s car and Rafe and Brown in Rafe’s car. Jim wasn’t feeling like company at all, even though he was lonely, but what could he do now? It was almost enough to make a grown man cry. Thankfully, his dad had stocked the refrigerator so there was plenty of food for all of them. 

Jim opened the front door and sat on one of the rocking chairs. He smiled at all of them when they parked and got out of their cars. 

“Hi, Jim. We thought we would come up for the weekend and make you forget all your troubles,” Simon stated. 

“Good to see you, Simon. And you too, Joel, Rafe and Henri. It’s been too quiet up here. Are you hungry?”

“I’m starving,” Brown said as he walked in the front door. “Whoa! Now this is what I call a cabin. Does that TV have cable and everything?”

“Yes, it does. There is also a really nice hot tub for tonight to relax and unwind in,” Jim assured them. 

Joel and Simon brought bags of food in first and then their bags with change of clothing and swim suits. Henri and Rafe brought their duffle bags in also.

Henri said, “Where do the two of us bunk?” 

“It’s a five bedroom cabin, so we each have our own room. Pick one that isn’t mine and claim it as yours,” Jim teased. 

They all found a room that was as nice as the next ones and called dibs. 

Simon was the first to walk out and say, “Let me cook something for lunch, Jim.”

“I think we should just have sandwiches for lunch and I’ll make spaghetti for dinner. That’s what I was planning anyhow.”

Joel walked out and said, “Let me go out and get the beer. We don’t want to forget that. Great cabin you have here, Jim.”

“It’s my dad’s place. He talked me into getting away but I really was getting lonely. You came on a perfect day.”

When Joel walked back in he was carrying two cases of beer. Jim couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What?” Joel asked. 

“Do you think you have enough beer for the weekend, Joel?”

“Keep in mind there are five of us.”

Jim continued laughing. The men all decided to play some poker and eat sandwiches. Jim found himself happy to be with his friends. Even if sometimes he got a headache from all the noise they were making.

* * *

Blair Sandburg was on his way to his favorite campsite. It would be dead this time of year. And the rain made it even better. Might be cold, but Blair was prepared. He didn’t notice that he was being followed and would be sorry for it later. Right now, Blair was as happy as he’d been in a very long while. He couldn’t wait to read some more of his book. He had camping lights, camping heaters and camping cook stove. This was going to be a perfect three days. 

When Blair found the area he wanted he parked and started unpacking. He put up his tent, put the air mattress on one side of the tent and got everything else put away. Even his cooler with food had a place in the tent. Blair realized he was starving and looked to see what he had packed. The first thing Blair saw was a granola bar. He unwrapped it and began to eat it. Just what he needed to get a little bit of energy. It was getting dark and Blair decided to turn one of the tent lights on and he lay on the bed to read. Blair hadn’t been this relaxed in ages. Yes, he wanted to read about a Sentinel. A full blown Sentinel. That’s when Blair decided since he was alone, he would read the passages out loud. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a long swig before he started to read.

* * *

Jim, Simon, Joel, Rafe and Henri were all sitting in the huge hot tub having a good time laughing and talking. Jim knew there was a man in the forest camping and was reading something quite interesting. Then Jim kept hearing something moving out in the forest but wasn’t sure it was actual footsteps from a person or persons or if it was an animal. He listened harder. He was ignoring everyone else by this time and heard a voice say. _ “Get him. Put tape over his mouth and let’s take him down to the lake and drown him.”_ Jim could tell the person that was abducting the man that was reading was a young man and he was very dangerous. 

“Jim, are we boring you?” Simon asked, almost laughing. 

“Shhh… Someone is in trouble,” Jim said as he stood up from the hot tub and got out. “Are you just going to sit there? There is someone out there on the verge of drowning someone. I heard it. Let’s get our guns and check it out.”

“Jim, we don’t hear anything. What are you talking about?” Joel asked. 

“There is someone camping and four young men kidnapped him and are taking him down to the lake to drown him. Get the lead out. His life depends on it. They called him Professor.”

They all got out, dried off and threw their clothes and shoes on. Then they grabbed their guns and headed to the lake with Jim. 

“Everyone be quiet, please. I have to hear where they took him.”

Simon and the rest of the guys followed Jim very quietly and didn’t say a word. Simon could tell they were getting closer to the lake. The rain was hitting the lake water and making a very peaceful sound. Too bad Jim was having one of his episodes and they were all running around like crazy people. 

The men that abducted Blair Sandburg knew they were alone in the forest so they took the gag off Blair. 

_“What have you got to say about us now, Professor? You’re not so tough outside of school are you?”_

_”I won’t press charges against you if you let me go now. It’s not my fault that you got expelled from school. You all are the saddest excuses for humans I’ve ever met. You don’t scare me.”_

_”Of course we don’t. You’re nuts. You were sitting and reading aloud about some person that can hear and see things we can’t. And your voice sounded like you thought this person was a God or something. Where is that God now, Professor?”_

_”Why are you doing this? All of your teachers signed off on the complaint. It wasn’t just me. No one can teach you. Which is a sad thing to say when you’re a teacher. What do you plan on doing to me?”_

_”Professor, you’re not as bright as we gave you credit for. We’re going to drown your ass. No one will hear your screams. There is no one out here to help you. Maybe you should start praying to your God about now.”_

Jim started to get closer to the bank and could hear the men putting another man in the water. Jim turned to his friends and said, “There is a murder going down right now. We have to sneak up on them and surprise them before they kill the Professor. There are four students and one scared teacher. Now, let’s surround them and stop this before the teacher dies.”

“I don’t understand this, Jim, but if you say it’s true then we’ll believe you,” Simon swore. 

Jim told each man where to go and they all walked quietly down to the bank of the lake. Suddenly, Jim heard someone being put under water and Jim started running for the dock that was nearest him. Simon and the rest of the gang saw him running and did the same. 

When they all appeared at the lakeside edge, they were putting a man’s head under water. Jim yelled at them and went for the main kid that was holding the teacher down under the water. Jim hit him so hard that the kid went under water, losing consciousness right away. Jim pulled the teacher out and the kid out and dragged them to the dock. 

Jim could see the teacher was alive. Scared, but alive. The kid was alive too, which didn’t make Jim that happy. Simon, Joel and Brown each had another kid in their clutches. 

Simon was the first one to speak. “I don’t understand it, Jim. But I’m a firm believer in this gift of yours. If that guy lying there is a teacher, I’ll be more impressed.”

Blair Sandburg looked somewhat confused and Rafe said, “Are you all right?”

Blair sat up and said, “Yes, I’m fine. I am a teacher. My name is Professor Blair Sandburg. I teach at Rainier. And who are you heroes?”

Jim said, “I heard you from the cabin when you were reading the book about people that can hear and see things far away. I was interested in that and that’s when I heard these dipshits kidnap you and try to kill you. We need to go back to the cabin and call the police, right now.”

Blair stood up and said, “Sounds good to me. Does anyone know where my tent is so I can get my change of clothing?”

Jim stuck his hand out and said, “The name is Detective Jim Ellison from the Major Crimes division in Cascade. And I’m also one of those people you’re reading about in your book.”

Blair was practically bouncing in joy. “Let’s get my duffle bag and then head to your cabin. Who are these men with you?”

Simon stood next to Jim and said, “I’m his boss, Captain Simon Banks. It’s good to meet you, Sandburg.”

“My name is Captain Joel Taggert from the same station but different squad.”

“I’m Detective Rafe and this is my partner, Detective Brown.”

“I’m pleased to meet all of you. These little jerks used to be students at Rainier. Now I guess they’ll be students at some prison.”

Jim put the unconscious man over his shoulder and started to walk. After about ten minutes, Blair walked up to him and whispered, “My God, it’s true. You are a Sentinel?”

“I would guess so, but I don’t know anything about it. You’ll have to show me the ropes, Teach.”

Blair snickered softly, knowing that Jim would hear him. “We’ll discuss everything after the police leave. Okay?”

“Sounds good to me, Blair. It’s nice to meet you by the way.”

“My prayers were answered tonight. I can’t believe this is happening to me. Do your friends know about you?”

“They think I’m nuts if that’s what you mean,” Jim kidded. 

Blair could see his tent and was thrilled. He grabbed his duffle bag and off he went to join the detectives at the cabin. Jim set the man he was carrying down and said, “Let’s get this tent taken down and put it in your trunk. Tomorrow, Rafe and Brown can come up and pick up your car. Does that work for you?”

Blair answered, “That would be great. Then I won’t lose all my camping equipment. Here are my keys, Detective Rafe.”

Rafe took them and smiled. 

Once they were all done, Jim picked the knocked out man up again and headed for the cabin. 

Blair caught up with Jim again and asked, “Jim, just how far is this cabin?” 

“About another 12 minutes.” Then in the pitch black Jim could see Blair’s shiny teeth almost glowing in the dark. Jim knew that this young man was happy.

“Oh My God! This is Holy Grail time. I can’t wait to talk to you about all this,” Blair said. 

Simon caught up to them and asked, “Jim are we almost there?”

“About five more minutes, Simon.”

“So Sandburg, this is something you’ve heard about before?”

“Oh my fucking God, they didn’t believe you did they?”

“Just a moment, remember that it’s not normal. How would we know that a man can hear and see farther than they should?” Simon wondered. 

“It’s normal for Jim. Speaking of senses, how many are heightened?” 

“All of them, Blair. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Brown walked up closer to Jim and Blair and asked, “So this is normal?”

Blair smiled and whispered, “It’s not normal for everyone, just someone that’s a Sentinel. They are the watchers of the tribe. They are powerful guardians and I’ll tell Jim all about it when we get to this cabin.”

As they came around the bend, there stood the large cabin. Blair was stunned. This is how far Jim could hear? They all walked in and Simon called the police station right away. When he got off the phone, he looked at everyone and said, “I guess we’re taking them in.”

“Why don’t you all take them and I’ll stay long enough for Sandburg to get showered and dressed after his near drowning. He’s probably freezing, am I right?”

“Yes, I’m very cold. Simon, do I have time for a shower?”

“Yes… Don’t take too long. We need the report from you too. So hurry it up, Jim.” 

Jim carried the jerk outside and put him in the backseat of Simon’s car, with handcuffs on. 

“I’ll be right behind you, Simon,” Jim promised. 

“I hope so. We need him as the witness or we can’t hold them for too long. So hurry it up,” Simon stated as he got into his car. 

When Jim got back into the house, Blair was looking through his duffle bag for dry clothes. Once he had them he glanced at Jim hoping that he would show him where the shower was.

“The shower is here. Make it fast as you can, okay?”

“Are you going to get into dry clothes too? You’re probably miserable with wet denim on your skin. Am I right?” Blair asked. 

“Hurry up. I’m jumping in my shower and will be ready in five.”

“I’m so cold, could we take ten minutes?”

Jim looked at the sad, soulful eyes and couldn’t say no. “Sure, but hurry as fast as you can.”

Blair got into the shower and started the warm water, which felt like heaven to him. _There is a place called heaven. And it’s here. Doesn’t hurt that I’ve met an angel. Okay, maybe I’m overreacting._

Blair got out, used his fingers to run through his long wet curls and got dressed as quickly as he could. When he walked out of the bathroom, Jim was ready to go. 

Jim held up a winter coat and said, “I know yours is soaked so this one will have to do.”

Blair slipped the coat on and could smell Jim Ellison on it and this made him smile. Jim had watched him sniff the coat and was a little confused about that. _Do you suppose he’s into guys? More importantly, into me?_

“Come on, Sandburg.” Jim locked up the doors to the house and everything was secure.

* * *

On the drive back to Cascade, Blair talked and talked and talked. He told Jim all about the Sentinel senses and what you do with them. 

“So I can get rid of them, right?”

“Oh my God, no. They can be controlled, but not stopped. They’re a part of you and you have to learn to accept the senses and their wonder.”

The rest of the drive went quickly because Blair just kept talking. Jim wasn’t complaining because he was learning some fascinating things from this young Professor.

* * *

Jim led Blair into the bullpen and Simon let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God you’re here. Their lawyer is trying to get them released already. Jim, get that report done as soon as possible. I’ll go in and tell the lawyer that this wasn’t their lucky day. Good luck with the report, Sandburg.” 

Jim started asking questions from Blair and Blair answered all of them to the best of his knowledge. 

“So did you feel like you were being kidnapped and then taken to the lake to be murdered?”

“I sure was and they sure did try to kill me.”

“Do you need to see anyone about this? You could have PTSD from this ordeal and we’d never know.”

“No, I’m fine. If I get upset, you’ll be the first one to hear about it.” 

Jim continued asking questions of this wonderful man. Jim really liked him. He was born to be a teacher and teaching Jim he was. When they finished, Blair signed it and Jim took it into Simon’s office.

Simon said, “Sit down, Jim.”

“What’s wrong?”

“The four young men are probably going to get out on bail, so I would suggest keeping someone with Sandburg at all times until this goes to court. And don’t bother yelling at me, I’m pissed off too,” Simon assured him. 

“He can be reached at my loft. I’ll protect him until this goes to court.”

“Jim, you don’t even know this man. Take him to a hotel or something.”

“Simon, you can reach him at my place. I’m going to look out for him. He deserves better than this, don’t you agree?” 

“Yeah. Now go and tell him the bad news.”

Jim walked out of Simon’s office and headed towards Blair, who was talking with Rhonda and Rafe at the moment. He saw Jim heading his way and smiled. 

“Blair, I have some bad news. The four young men are probably going to be let out on bail. So for the time being you’re staying with me and one of us will be with you until the hearing. I’m sorry about this.”

“Could I talk to you alone, Jim?” Blair asked. 

“Sure, interrogation room two is open. Follow me.”

They both walked into the room and Jim shut the door. “So what’s so important, now?”

“I wanted to tell you that I’m interested in you and not only for being a Sentinel but because you’re exactly the type of guy I sometimes date. I can’t stay with you because I don’t trust myself. Maybe I could stay with Simon. Believe me, he does nothing for me.” Blair snickered at his own joke. 

Jim smiled and said, “It’s no problem, Blair. Let’s go and get some things from your place and move into mine right now. We’ll take this slow. I’m attracted to you also. It’s not one-sided.”

“As long as you understand that pheromones are a natural thing and you’re going to be smelling mine all the time.”

“I wondered what that scent was. Now I know, and I’ll try and keep out of your space for now.”

“When are those guys seeing the judge, Jim?”

“In about an hour. Would you like to go and see what happens? They are being charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. We’ll see how tough they look with that on paper.”

“I would love to go. Thank you.”

“You seem to be running a slight fever. Maybe we should go home and make sure you’re all right.”

“First court, then some Tylenol and rest. I’m sure I took in some gross water and my lungs didn’t like it.”

Jim shook his head and asked, “Am I ever going to win an argument with you, Blair?”

“No… So get used to it.”

Jim led the way out of the interrogation room and they ended up in front of the elevators. Once on, they went down to the garage parking lot and got into Jim’s trusty old truck.

* * *

**The Courtroom**

They sat down in the back of the room and waited for the four jerks to be brought in. Jim told Blair he had to be very quiet or the judge would throw them out of the courtroom. Even if he said something Blair disagreed with, he still couldn’t say anything. 

Blair knew this was going to be hard for him. 

They brought the four guys out and one of their lawyers came over to Jim. “Detective Ellison? My client said that he’s going to tell everyone about you having some interesting abilities if you don’t drop the charges.”

Blair said, “I brought the charges, not Detective Ellison-and besides I’ve done studies on many people that have hearing and sight off the charts. It’s nothing to blackmail someone with. In fact, I think Detective Ellison should tell the judge you’re threatening him.”

The lawyer walked back to the four young men and whispered something. You could tell the men were getting angry that the lawyer couldn’t do anything about it.

Jim got up and told the bailiff that he–Detective Ellison-would like to see the judge. The bailiff went to the judge’s chamber’s door and knocked. He told the judge what was going on and the judge smiled at Jim Ellison. After all, he knew him quite well and was friends with Jim’s dad. The judge called Jim into his chambers and listened to what he said. Then he told Jim to sit down in the courtroom and things would be fine. 

The court announced that the judge was coming in and they all rose. When Judge Harrison sat down he said, “I seem to have a bit of a problem on my hands. Did you or did you not threaten the man who filed the charges against these four men?”

“My clients didn’t threaten Blair Sandburg at all,” the lawyer said. 

“And what about Detective Ellison?” Judge Harrison asked. 

“They have made no threats, your honor. We would like to petition for bail right now,” the stupid man continued. 

“You want bail for these four men that kidnapped a Professor from Rainier and then tried to drown him? Just tell me that’s what you’re thinking.”

The lawyer looked frazzled and finally said, “They were only going to scare him. They hadn’t planned on killing him at all. They can’t help it if Blair Sandburg is a wuss.”

The judge slammed his desk with his gavel and said, “No bail will be allowed to any of them. We will let them sit in jail until the hearing.”

“Judge, I think you’re using favoritism towards Detective Ellison.”

“And you will be serving time in jail for contempt. Don’t say I do anything against the law unless you have proof. You young men would do well to get another lawyer.”

When all was said and done, Jim was smiling. The four young men were not. Blair was really smiling.

They got out to the pickup and Jim said, “I’d still like you to come to my loft and stay at least until the hearing starts. They could have friends that could do you harm, so let’s pick up your things and get to my place.”

“Sounds good to me. My address is 426 Broadway Blvd, and it’s apartment 713. Tell me. Why would someone afraid of heights live on the 7th floor?”

Jim snickered at Blair’s little joke and drove to the address Blair gave him. Once there he helped Blair pack up two bags and a backpack with his laptop in it.

* * *

**At the station house**

Henri Brown was catching up on some of his paperwork and saw Rafe heading towards his desk. 

“Henri, do you believe what happened tonight? Jim would have the upper hand over most criminals, am I right?”

“That Sandburg fellow made it sound like it happens now and then. But I guess we can’t say anything to anyone. Why is that?”

“Because the bad guys would use it against us in court. We need to keep this very quiet,” Rafe reminded him. 

“That makes sense. We’ll keep it to ourselves then. I wonder if we can ask Jim about it,” Henri was still thinking about the senses. 

“As long as it’s in private, I don’t think he cares. Now, I need to get my paperwork done before Simon yells at me.”

They both got busy and Simon looked out of his office and was pleased seeing everyone working. He hoped that Jim would be back to stay now. Simon didn’t know what to think of what the Professor said about Jim’s problems. He didn’t care what Blair said, they were going to be problems.

Joel walked in and said, “I’d love a cup of coffee. My machine broke in my office.”

“You better get one for tomorrow, otherwise you’ll be drinking that sludge from the break room.”

“I know. I’m stopping on my way home from work. Did you hear they put those four guys in jail until the trial starts? I was very happy to hear about that.”

Simon looked thoughtful for a moment and said, “I wonder if Jim will still be keeping an eye on Sandburg just in case.”

“I know I would.”

“I think it’s a mistake that he’s moving him into his loft. That doesn’t look good, do you think?” Simon wondered. 

“Oh who cares, Simon?” Joel sat down and started drinking his coffee. 

“You’re right. Who does care?”

* * *

**The Loft**

Jim was worried about Blair. Blair’s fever was rising a little every half-hour. Right now, Jim took Blair’s temperature and it was 101 degrees. Something was up and Blair didn’t want to be a bother, but Jim was taking him to Urgent Care as soon as they got done moving Blair in.

“Jim, this room is awesome. Perfect size for me. Thank you for letting me stay here. Do you mind if I get a drink of water?”

“Of course not. There’s plenty of ice in the refrigerator. In fact, let me get it for you. Sit down on the sofa and cover up with one of the Afghans. That fever is getting worse.”

“You’re a worry wart, Jim. I’ll be fine. I’ll take some more Tylenol and relax a little on the sofa.”

Blair ended up lying on the sofa because every bone in his body ached. He pulled an afghan over himself and tried to rest. It was hard to do with Jim wiping his brow every ten minutes. Jim was a great nurse, but Blair was hoping to sleep.

Blair did fall asleep after about an hour and when he woke up, Jim was wiping his brow again. Blair had to smile. The man was not only gorgeous but sweet and caring on top of it. He ran his hand over Jim’s face and said, “You’re beautiful, do you know that? Your eyes are absolutely gorgeous and so is your nose.”

Jim snickered and asked, “My nose?”

“You have a great nose, Jim. Not too big, not too small. Just a perfect size.”

“I’m glad you like my nose. I like yours too,” Jim teased. 

“I think I could fall in love with you very easily. In fact, I may have already done it.”

“Blair, it’s the fever talking. You wouldn’t normally say those things.”

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight? For some reason I want to be close to you.”

Jim smiled and replied, “Sure. No funny business though.”

“You’re so tall. How tall are you, Jim?”

“I’m 6’ 1” tall. Not too tall, but not too short either.” 

“I’m short, but I have a really nice dick. Do you want to see it?” Blair asked. 

Jim blushed and then smiled. “Not right now, Blair. We’re going to run to the doctor. Your fever keeps going up and won’t stay down. Let’s get your shoes on and we’ll go.”

“You have to get your shoes on too, Jim.”

“Mine are already on, Blair. Let’s get you to the doctor.” Jim helped Blair get his shoes on, then up, and helped him out to the elevator and down they went. Once they got into the truck, Blair slept the entire way to the hospital. Jim decided on the ER instead of Urgent Care. 

Jim filled out the paperwork as well as he could and they took Blair back to an exam room. The doctor examined him and said he didn’t even need an x-ray, Blair had pneumonia. But to be sure they would do an X-ray. Once the X-ray came back saying what the doctor had said, he gave Blair a shot, some antibiotics to take at home and some special cough syrup. 

“Detective Ellison, this cough syrup is going to make him very relaxed and he may say things he doesn’t mean.”

“It’s fine. I totally understand, Doc.”

“You must be more than just friends, am I right?” the doctor asked. 

Blair said, “He’s going to be my man.”

Jim blushed and said, “He’s already been saying things.”

“Here are his meds, why don’t you get him home and into bed.”

Jim blushed again. “Thanks, Doc. When can he go back to work?”

“In about a week. He needs to rest.”

“Understood. Come on, Blair, we’re going home.”

“Home sounds so nice, Jim. Thank you for giving me a home.”

The doctor patted Jim on the back as they walked out of the room. Jim walked out to the parking lot and got Blair all buckled into the truck. Blair was sleeping before they even left the parking lot. Jim was actually glad of that.

When they got home, Jim woke him up to walk into the building. When they got into the loft, Jim walked him upstairs and got him tucked in bed. Blair went right to sleep.

Jim got everything locked up and then went upstairs to see that Blair stayed in bed. Jim had to remember to call Rainier in the morning. _I’m sure all of his friends are wondering where he is already._ Jim curled into Blair’s warm body and listened to the soft rain as it hit the skylight. Jim was going to have to keep a close look on Blair for the next few hours. Right now, Jim was fairly certain that the fever was going down. His body could sense the temperature change. But he still had quite a rattle in his chest.

* * *

When Jim woke up it was 7:00 in the morning. Blair hadn’t stirred once and his fever was completely gone as far as Jim could tell. He walked downstairs to make his phone call and did it in the office/Blair’s room. He left a message for his teaching assistant telling her what happened and she could call Jim back at the number he gave her. Then he left a message for the dean of the university to let him know that Blair was going to be gone a week or longer, depending on how he did. As with the other call, Jim left his phone number, his name and his badge number. Then he gave his number one more time. 

Jim started a pot of coffee and then went into the bathroom. Once he finished brushing his teeth, washing his hands and his face, he walked back into the kitchen to make scrambled eggs, bacon and oatmeal with brown sugar. Jim wanted Blair to have plenty of food in him so he didn’t get sicker. 

Blair came walking down the stairs and said, “Good morning, Jim. Did I miss something? Why was I sleeping in your big bed?”

“Your virtue is safe, Blair. You asked to sleep with me because of the fever, but your fever is all gone now. You have to be off for a week from work. I called your dean at the university and I also called your TA. I gave them my number if they have any questions. I explained how sick you were and that’s why you didn’t call. I also told them about the jerk students trying to kill you.”

“I wasn’t worried about my virtue, I was worried I slept through something fun.” Blair laughed when he saw Jim blush. “Have you been blushing all night and day?”

“I embarrass easily. Don’t tease the nice man who made you breakfast.”

“I’m starving. I’ll eat every bite. Come on and eat with me, Jim.”

They sat together eating and drinking fresh strong coffee and then Jim got Blair his new meds to take with his orange juice. 

“Jim, I think I’m going to go back to work on Monday. I feel pretty darn good. I can’t miss a week of work.”

Jim got up and grabbed the paper from the hospital and showed it to Blair. “See? It says right here you need to be off at least a week if not more. You might feel fine, but your body isn’t fine yet. Now, go back upstairs and rest.”

“Will you come up and read to me while I try and sleep?”

“I’m sort of tired myself. I didn’t sleep that well last night. Why don’t you read out of your Sentinel book so I can learn while I sleep?”

“Cool… We’re going to sleep together again. That makes me very happy. Come on, I’ll grab the book and meet you upstairs. .”

They both slipped into bed and Blair could see that Jim did indeed look sleepy and almost grouchy. He sat on the bed and started to read to Jim. It wasn’t long before Jim was sound asleep and Blair touched his face and kissed his cheek. Then he lay down next to Jim and went to sleep almost immediately. Both of the men were tired.

* * *

**At the station**

Simon was sitting in his office and decided he would call Jim and see if he was coming in that day or not. He somehow doubted it, but he still needed to ask. He dialed the number and heard a sleepy Sandburg answer the phone. 

“Jim’s phone, may I help you?”

Simon almost shouted, “Where is Ellison?”

“Oh, hi Simon. He’s sleeping, can I take a message. He was up with me all night long with my fever and he was exhausted.”

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I was trying, Simon. Someone woke me up,” Blair teased. 

“Is Jim coming back to the station soon or what? Did he tell you because he sure as hell didn’t tell me? I need to know what his plans are.”

“I’ll tell him to call you when he gets up, Simon. Talk to you soon.” And just like that, Blair closed the cell and lay back down next to Jim who was wide awake by that time. 

“Did Simon wake you, Jim?”

“He could wake the dead. I’m not going back to work until the hearing is over with.”

“Jim, let’s be reasonable. Neither of us can take off that much time. A week, yes, but four or five, no. Rest some more and we’ll talk when you wake up.”

“Can I hold you in my arms?” Jim asked. 

“I thought you would never ask,” Blair answered as he moved into Jim’s space. 

“Tell me more about the Sentinel senses, Blair.”

So for the next two hours, Blair went over many things that he would be teaching Jim and Jim was very interested. He now knew why Blair was a teacher. He was a great teacher. When Blair thought Jim had fallen asleep he leaned into Jim’s body and kissed Jim’s lips softly and sweetly. 

“You taste good, Blair.”

“Wanna make out, man?”

Jim didn’t answer, instead he started kissing Blair like crazy until they could hardly breathe anymore. Suddenly, Jim moved away from him and said, “Simon’s here. I can smell his cigar on the elevator. I’ll be back.”

“I hope so. I wasn’t done,” Blair kidded. 

Jim threw on his robe and walked down the stairs. He opened the door before Simon even had a chance to knock. 

“I hate when you do that, Jim.”

“Tough… What are you doing here?” 

“Did Sandburg tell you that I called?”

“We were a little busy if you catch my drift.”

“Jim, what in the fuck are you doing? He’s a victim of a crime. He could be suffering from PTSD or worse and you’re seducing him? I’m taking you off the case.”

“I hate to burst your bubble, but I’m not on the case. You all are, but I’m just hanging out with my new lover. You have a problem with that, Simon?” 

“You’re not even considering Sandburg at all. He’s recovering from a near death experience and now you want to fuck him on top of that?”

Blair came walking down the stairs. He was all dressed but his hair was all over the place making Jim smile big time. Simon had to control himself to keep from laughing out loud. Inside he was having a party. 

“Simon, I’ll have you know that Jim and I are old enough to make up our own minds about fucking or not. And it’s none of your business. Jim isn’t even working right now. He’s still on medical leave. We’re going up to the cabin for a week and I hope you’ll leave us alone.”

Simon looked plenty pissed off. “How long are you going to milk the medical leave?”

“Until I know how to work these senses on my own. I don’t want to hear another word about it. This is our business and no one else’s.”

“Will you at least call and let me know when you’re coming back? You are coming back, right?”

“Oh for crying out loud, Simon. Jim is going to be like a crime solving machine that you never expected. I’ll train him well. When he’s ready, he’ll call you. I promise.”

Simon seemed to calm down after that outburst and Jim said, “I’ll call you in a week and let you know how much longer I need if I do.”

“In that case go and have fun but be safe. Watch for anyone that doesn’t belong there and keep your phones charged at all times. Call me as soon as you know and I’ll let you know if the case goes to court early. You just never know.”

“We’ll be careful, Simon. I’ll keep Blair safe and he’ll keep me safe.”

Simon walked to the door and said, “Good luck to both of you. If you need us for anything you know where we are.”

Blair practically pushed him out the door and said, “See ya later, dude.” And then he slammed the door. 

Jim could hear Simon laughing in the hallway. 

Jim grabbed Blair and took him upstairs, but not before he locked the front door. Once they were both naked both men knew exactly what to do for the other one. 

Blair had this funny look on his face and Jim asked, “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything is right. There is a place called heaven and we’re here,” Blair said, huskily. 

And he was right. 

The end

Best Wishes from your Secret Santa and your Mod.


End file.
